


calyx

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flash Fic, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: Her transience is worthy of worship, sacrifice that the gods cannot make.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Gentiana
Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2021





	calyx

**Author's Note:**

> Gentiana/Lunafreya snippet for “Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2021″ a kiss-focused prompt fest here: https://seventhe.dreamwidth.org/437147.html

The girl clad in white stands, surrounded by fields of her childhood. The new growth is a herald of that which will soon blossom, blossom and wither, left for winter to consume the dry leaves.

Her transience is worthy of worship, sacrifice that the gods cannot make. Sorrow that they cannot know forms the tears that spill over the budding flowers. She will be gone before the blossoms fall.

She is sacred and mortal, and must be handled like spun glass. She has turned the ice in Gentiana’s chest to meltwater, taken a goddess apart at the seams. She does not resist the finger that reaches for her jawline, set in determination, still, but not passive. Her choice and will resounds in every action. They mirror, curve into each other, mortal and divine, light and shadow. The kiss is as light as the touch of a petal, as brief as the fall of a snowflake. It, too, shall resonate in eternity.


End file.
